Family Reunion
by XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX
Summary: A girl with shows up in Fairy Tail and Natsu knows her! Turns out, she's the Ice Dragon Slayer and Natsu's younger sister! And she knows Gray! What! She's Lyon's apprentice! Set sometime after the Phantom Lord arc. Pairings undecided. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Rue

_**Hello minna-san! This is Eiri Yume Ichikawa speaking and I am back for summer! ^^ This is my very first Fairy Tail fanfic! This one has an OC in it. She will be one of the main characters in this story. So if you don't like it, well that's too bad. Then you can check my other stuffs out. **_

_**The pairings are undecided right now, but I'll try to make up my mind in a few chapters. When you go to the bottom, you will see some of the possible pairings. It doesn't mean that I will follow you guys' decision period, but I will consider you guys' opinions.**_

_**Okay. Many of you who read my fanfics and crossovers know that English isn't my first language. So if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, please feel free to correct me! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! If I did, Erza and Jellal would end up together, Natsu and Lucy would end up together, and Rogue, Sting, and Gray would be mine! Muhwahwahwahwahwa!**_

* * *

_Family Reunion  
Chapter 1: Rue_

A girl around the age of fifteen was walking around the streets of Magnolia with a black cat. She had bright purple eyes and hip length bubblegum pink hair tied into a high ponytail with a silver ribbon with blue snowflakes at the end. She wore a sky blue kimono dress with snowflakes that came up to her thighs with black sandals (A/N: You know those ninja sandals from Naruto? Her sandals are like that but have openings so the top of the sandal look like they are straps. In another words, it's like Natsu's sandal with ankle straps. Get what I mean?). To finish her look off, she had a white scaly scarf around her neck that flowed freely and a small ice blue backpack.

The cat, her companion, was lying comfortably on top of the girl's head. His black tail was hanging down beside her head, just barely touching her shoulder. He had a white crescent moon shaped birthmark just above his right eye that was closed.

"Fairy Tail, huh… The only guild in Magnolia… _He_ has to be here, right? I did hear something about a very powerful fire mage being a part of this guild. That has to be him, right? Right, Kage?" she asked the cat that was above her, tilting her head up just enough so the cat wouldn't fall off.

The cat slowly opened his eyes and answered her questions. "Well, Momo. I can't really say. I've never met him, remember? I only heard about him from you. I don't really know what he look like or anything. But you have been searching for him for a long time. So maybe, we've got him this time."

The girl, now known as Momo, sighed as she brought her head down again. "I really hope so… I haven't seen him for more than ten years."

"I know, Momo. Now let's get to that guild to look for him," the cat said lazily and closed his eyes again.

"Okay. Now which way is the guild?"

"I don't know. I've never been in Magnolia before."

"So? I mean, you could ask people for me."

"You have a mouth, Momo. Use it."

"Freaking lazy cat..."

"Your fault for keeping me up late."

* * *

At Fairy Tail, things were very normal. Cana drinking beer from barrels, Erza eating her strawberry cake, Lucy sitting at the bar talking to Mirajane, Elfman yelling something about being a man, Gray stripping, Happy eating fish, and Natsu battling and yelling at everyone.

"Put some clothes on you stripper!" Natsu yelled hitting Gray on the head.

Gray stood up and glared at him. "You wanna go, Flame Head?"

Smirking, Natsu brought his fists together and yelled, "bring it on, Icicles!"

Gray was about to attack Natsu when he saw him freeze. His eyes widened, his mouth hung open and his whole body tensed up. Worried about his friend – even though he would never admit it – stopped himself from punching him. "You okay, Natsu?"

The pink haired boy next to him didn't seem to hear him. Instead, he just stared at the door and took a deep breathe. Then, he whispered something so quietly that only Gray could hear. "Rue," was all he said.

Now Gray, very worried about his nakama's condition, went up to him and shook him slightly. "Natsu?"

The boy continued to stare and didn't even acknowledge him. He only muttered "Rue" from time to time. Erza, Happy and Lucy, noticing how Natsu was acting, stood from their seats and made their way over.

"Natsu, are you feeling okay?" Lucy and Happy asked.

"Maybe you should go and rest for a bit, Natsu," Erza said with a worried expression and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu just continued to stare and mutter. Erza then turned to Gray. "What's going on, Gray? Did you do this to him? Cause I swear, if you did, you went too far this time."

"It wasn't me! We were about to spar, but then he just started acting like that. He just stares at the entrance and mutter the name "Rue" all the time!" Gray said quickly, almost panicking. This wasn't normal for the Fire Dragon Slayer at all.

~*Let's take a look at everyone's head now, shall we?*~

Happy: Rue? I wonder who that is. Oh well. I hope this Rue person has fish for me.

Lucy: Rue? That sounds like a girl's name. Could this Rue be Natsu's… girlfriend? Nah, that's impossible. Someone as dense and naïve as Natsu can't have a girlfriend now, right?

Gray: Who is this Rue the idiot keeps talking about? Could it be his girlfriend? NATSU HAS A GIRLFRIEND? Since when did Natsu have any clue about the opposite gender?

Erza: Natsu has a girlfriend? Hmm… that's new. Maybe I was away from the guild for too long. I wonder what she look like.

~*Reading people's mind time finished!*~

Natsu snapped from his trance at the name and freed himself from Gray and Erza, surprising them. He turned towards the entrance and took a deep breath again. "No mistake… This… this is her scent. I've never met anyone who smelled like her. This has to be her," he muttered, not knowing that Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy heard him. "But I thought she was... Is she..." Natsu kept muttering to himself, getting quieter and quieter. "Rue…"

Then, the guild door slammed open.

* * *

_**And, the first chapter is done! Ooh… a cliffy. Mwahaha… I know I'm evil. Hehe. I know that this was pretty short, but I thought that this was a perfect spot to end this! Who is this 'Rue' girl? Is she really Natsu's girlfriend like everyone (well, everyone except for Happy) think she is? And who could Momo and Kage be looking for? **_

_**Okay, like I said, I want to know you guys' opinion for the pairings (it's for Rue). If you guys have any suggestions, please tell me! You can also vote on my poll that I have on my profile! The following are the options. Please tell me who you guys prefer! I love hearing you guys' opinions and comments! **_

_**Natsu**_

_**Gray**_

_**Loke**_

_**Gajeel**_

_**Laxus**_

_**Hibiki**_

_**Eve**_

_**Ren**_

_**Lyon**_

_**Rogue (For later on in the story. I might change the pairings after the Tenrou Island incident.)**_

_**Sting (For later on in the story. I might change the pairings after the Tenrou Island incident.)**_

_**I hope I get at least five reviews for this. More is better, but I would like at least five please! ^^ If the number of reviews reaches five or higher, the next chapter will be available! So please people, review! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Say What?

_**Hello minna-san! This is Eiri Yume Ichikawa speaking! Sorry it took so long… but I am back with the second chapter! I had my laptop taken away and high school is pretty hard compared to middle school… And I was having a writer's block, sooo… yeah. I tried to make it longer this time, but I think it's about the same length as the last one… -_-;;**_

_**To those who thought that it was way too early to be asking for pairing ideas. Well, the reason I did ask now, was just to see about how many people wanted to see what kind of pairings. I did tell you that I would be making my mind up about the pairings in a few chapters. Well, I'm not ready for that yet. So I think you'll see a bit of everything for now. Those who asked for Natsu are in for a surprise! Hehe… Tell me if you guys still want Natsu to be paired up with Rue after this chapter. Hehe… :P Oh and just a heads up. I don't write yaoi. Not that I have anything against them, but… I don't exactly like them. So those who want Natsu and Gray together, you have my apologies… **_

_**Okay. Like I said at the last chapter, and as many of you who read my fanfics and crossovers know, English isn't my first language. So if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, please feel free to correct me! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! If I did, Erza and Jellal would end up together, Natsu and Lucy would end up together, and Rogue, Sting, and Gray would be mine! Muhwahwahwahwahwa! Oh and I would also have a mini Happy of my own! ^^**_

* * *

_RECAP: Natsu snapped from his trance at the name and freed himself from Gray and Erza, surprising them. He turned towards the door and took a deep breath again. "No mistake… This… this is her scent. I've never met anyone who smelled like her. This has to be her," he muttered, not knowing that Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy heard him. "Rue…"_

_Then, the guild door slammed open._

* * *

_Family Reunion  
Chapter 2: Say What?_

Standing right by the door was a young girl with a black cat sleeping on her head. She had her eyes locked on to Natsu's like his was on hers. Oh, and she had pink hair. _Pink._ The only pink hair anyone in Fairy Tail ever saw was Natsu's. I mean, come on. Who has pink hair genetically? That was near impossible. Anyways, back to the problem.

The said problem looked like she was seeing a ghost. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly opened.

"Na…tsu…"

Natsu had the same problem. People in the guild started to settle down. They all looked at the duo, not knowing who would make the first move. Then, Natsu dashed towards the girl.

He hugged her firmly but gently, as if she was a precious doll that could be broken. Tears could be seen flowing silently down his cheeks. By now, every single person, pet, whatever that could talk and had life and eyes were utterly silent and frozen. Natsu hugging someone: very normal and natural. Natsu not being loud: weird but acceptable, since he can be serious sometimes. Natsu crying: very weird and concerning but does happen very, very rarely. Natsu crying – more like bawling - while holding onto someone _gently,_ like a porcelain doll: well dear god run for your life! (A/N: For better effect, use British accent while reading this out loud! :P) That was like Gray not stripping anymore, Juvia not stalking Gray, Happy not looking for fish, Elfman stop talking about being a man, Erza hating strawberry cake, and Mira being rude and unfriendly to everyone. In one word, the word was coming to the end! Okay, that wasn't one word, but you get it.

The girl who stood frozen and was currently being hugged by Natsu slowly moved her arms around and wound them around his neck tightly like her life depended on him. Like Natsu, she was crying. But she was sobbing quiet soundly compared to him.

Natsu stroked her long pink hair slowly and whispered something. It was so low and quiet that none of them were able to make out what he was saying. She buried her head into the crook of Natsu's neck, causing Natsu to hug her tighter. Then, Natsu pulled back a bit to gently kiss the girl's temple.

"WHAT?! NATSU HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" yelled out the members of the guild, breaking the mood.

The girl jumped out of Natsu's arms, obviously alarmed, and stared at the people occupying the room. She then turned and glared at Natsu while removing her tears.

"Baka! You never told me we had an audience!" she yelled, ignoring the question from the guild members. Then with a pout, she started to slam her fist into Natsu's chest.

"Hey! How did you not see the people when you came in to the guild?" Natsu yelled back.

"I don't know!"

"Well, you should have been paying attention!"

"I was only focused on the scent!"

"There's no way you couldn't have seen that!"

"Hey! You-" the girl was cut off by Happy poking her leg.

That got the girl's attention. She turned away from Natsu and faced the blue cat, showing that he had her attention. "Do you have any fish for me?"

"Umm-"

"Happy! It's rude to ask for fish when you don't know that person!" scolded Lucy.

"-yeah I actually do." The girl reached into her pocket and took out a container with a few fish inside, making Lucy sweatdrop. "Don't eat all of them."

"Yay! Thank you, pink lady!"

The girl ignored Happy and turned back to Natsu, getting ready to yell at him when she was interrupted again. This time, by our favourite blonde celestial wizard.

"Umm… miss?" she called out. When Lucy saw that she had the girl's attention, she continued on. "Is Natsu... your… umm… Are you Natsu's girlfriend?"

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink

Blin-

"NOOOOO! Whatever gave you that idea?!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Ehh? Then who-"

"I'M HIS SISTER!"

"EHHHHH?!"

* * *

_**How was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me how it was by reviewing~ I would love to have at least ten reviews for this chapter since I got twenty last time. I hope I can get that much.. and I won't be updating until mid-March because I have a musical coming up. I have to play the piano part for the show... T^T So I'll have to spend a long time practicing since I kinda suck... So everyone, please be understanding and wait for my return!**_

_**I want to thank tamatama, PyonPyon77, **__**bloody-rose-love**__**, Guest, Guest, **__**twilightdreamers**__**, **__**Audie the Gothic Alchemist**__**, **__**ryleanette**__**, **__**teacupcococake**__**, Guest, **__**The Lollipop Assasin**__**, Guest, **__**Des Vega**__**, Guest, Guest, Guest, OPprincesses, **__**darkhuntressxir**__**, Guest, and Guest for reviewing! That's a lot of guests… **_

_**Soo… pairings. Here are the current votes~ Remember to vote people! And you're allowed to vote more than once!**_

_**Natsu: 1**_

_**Gray: 4**_

_**Gajeel: 1**_

_**Lyon: 1**_


End file.
